Yuzu Hanasaki
Yuzu Hanasaki is one of the souls trapped within the Mirror World History .At some point in the past, Yuzu ended up committing suicide near Mirror Lake for reasons unknown and her soul ended up trapped within the Mirror World. When Mishiro Usui's soul is taken and also trapped within the Mirror World, she encounters Yuzu in the World Center, introducing herself to her and warning her about the Evil Spirits that wander the Mirror World. When she is asked by Mishiro how long she has been trapped in the Mirror World, Yuzu says that she can't remember as she had gotten to living in the Mirror World ever since her soul got trapped, but answers that she had been there for "quite a while now". Much later on, Yuzu meets the soul of a man named Ryotaro in the World Center. Upon learning from Mishiro that she found and her broke her own mirror, Yuzu is surprised to learn that she managed to do so and even more upon finding out that each of Mishiro's mirrors lie deep within the Mirror World, with Mishiro deciding to go find them all and break them, with Yuzu expressing her concerns for her but is amazed by her determination in doing so. When Mishiro is able to break her last mirror, she informs Yuzu that, while she was looking for her mirrors, she found Yuzu's as well, with Yuzu expressing her gratitude to Mishiro for being able to find hers and decided to go with her to it. Upon reaching her mirror, Yuzu initially expresses her nervousness but eventually decides to toughen up and look into the mirror. Her mirror takes Yuzu back eight years ago into her past when she was still in middle school. There she is spoken to by a girl named Utsuro Hinohara, telling her that today was her turn for day duty diary. When Utsuro leaves, Yuzu expresses to herself her longing to talk to her more and reveals that she has feelings for Utsuro before she returns back to the Mirror World. Afterwards, when Mishiro asks her if she will break the mirror, Yuzu responds in confusion but says that she will not break the mirror, thanking Mishiro for making her be able to remember a certain part of her past. Later, she and Mishiro head over to her next mirror and begins to slowly realize that her mirrors must represent something about her own wish prior to her death which could be the reason why her soul got transported to the Mirror World. Personality Mildly hyperactive and shy when around others she is affectionate for. In other times,she remains as cheerful and friendly as she can be. Relationships [[Utsuro Hinohara|'Utsuro Hinohara']]:' Yuzu's middle school classmate and friend. Later in the game it is revealed that she is the very person who Yuzu has feelings for. [[Mishiro Usui|'Mishiro Usui]]:' The girl that Yuzu met within the Mirror World. Yuzu and Mishiro seem to be good friends during their time within the strange world. [[Ryotaro Sengoku|'Ryotaro Sengoku]]: Though not explicitly shown or stated, Yuzu and Ryotaro seem to be acquainted with one another during their time within the Mirror World. Gallery BlankDream(4).jpg|Yuzu on the cover of the Light Novel YuzuAndRyotaro(1).jpg|Yuzu and Ryotaro's bio on Light Novel version (Japanese) ユズ_06.png|Yuzu feeling confused. Notice her eyebrows. ユズ_05.png|Yuzu feeling determined. ユズ_10.png|Yuzu feeling slightly sad. ユズ_01.png|Yuzu exclaiming happily. ユズ_13.png|Yuzu feeling pressurized when hearing how messed up Tamaki's story is. ユズ_12.png|Yuzu feeling shocked to Tamaki's story. Notice her shrunken pupils ユズ_09.png|Regular smiling Yuzu ユズ_02.png|Yuzu feeling surprised ユズ_04.png|Yuzu feeling embarrassed ユズ_03.png|Yuzu feeling puzzled ユズ_06.png|Yuzu having unwillingness to see Utsuro leave Trivia *It is revealed that Yuzu is homosexual as she is in love with Utsuro. *Some players confuse Yuzu for being male due to her slightly indrogynous appearance at first glance. **YouTuber Markiplier, who played the game himself, also mistook Yuzu as Ayato due to their somewhat similar appearances, even noting in his confusion that "anime-like characters all look alike". Category:Characters